


Strawberries

by kedriaa



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kedriaa/pseuds/kedriaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gokudera had not expect strawberry peropero to be so delicious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caedya](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Caedya).



The hum of machinery was prevalent in the large bay; drowning out most ambient noises. There was a strong smell of oil and iron, touched by a hint of carbon in the air. The bay was warm and humid, stifling even. No doubt due to the heat the various clanking contraptions were emitting.

Gokudera wasn't fond of the engineering bay. It was noisy and smelly and bulky machines never did interest him. Nevertheless, he had volunteered to be the liaison to their newest project, thus he was obliged to make periodic visits to obtain progress reports from the lead engineer. Lately, Gokudera inadvertently seemed to be finding more excuses to see said lead.

He entered via the viewing gallery, a long walkway that encircled the bay, suspended two storeys over the main floor. It afforded any guests a bird's eye view of the work taking place below. Gokudera scanned the floor searching for the lead engineer. He saw nothing until a shower of sparks caught his attention. Moving down the walkway, he eventually spotted top of Spanner's head, Spanner was crouched behind one of his clunky mechanism.

Spanner stood, stretching a kink out of his back. He was stripped to his waist, a slight sheen of sweat glimmered in the glow of the lights. A breath caught in Gokudera's throat. The horrendous jumpsuits that Spanner seemed to favour betrayed nothing of this gem of a body. Gokudera leaned against the railing and studied this delightful creature in its natural habitat.

As Spanner moved to examine the machine he was working on, the muscles on his torso and arms rippled fluidly. There was a certain grace in the way he was pouring his attention on his work. His fingers, though callused, were long and elegant; they danced skillfully over the many widgets and gadgets.

He paused and took a step back, scrutinising his handiwork. A slight frown furrowed his brow before he nodded satisfactorily. Turning to his laptop, he began typing. Those long, elegant fingers flying over the keyboard were mesmerizing. Spanner was completely immersed in his task, pausing only to unwrap a peropero and pop it into his mouth. When he began to suck and lick on his lollipop in earnest, Gokudera thought it was time for him to stop gawking.

A slight flush crept up Gokudera's face but he attributed it to the heat in the engineering bay and dismissed it. Hurriedly, he descended from the gallery and headed towards Spanner.

As he approached, Spanner looked up and only gave him the briefest of nods; Spanner did not like to be interrupted when he was on a roll. Gokudera waited patiently, ostensibly examining the various machines around them, but in truth he was checking out their creator.

"Let me guess," Spanner said as he finished typing. "Tsuna wants a progress report? I swear, if I didn't know better I would have thought he was a control freak."

Gokudera shook his head. "No, Jyuudaime didn't send me."

"Oh? Is this a social visit then?" Spanner smiled and place his peropero back into his mouth.

As always, Gokudera's first reaction was to get defensive when teased. He scowled then replied shortly, "I came to see how it was going. This project is my responsibility."

Spanner chuckled despite Gokudera's curt reply. "Well that's a shame," Spanner said with a cheeky grin, he then proceeded to update Gokudera in detail.

Gokudera listened, but he barely heard the words. Spanner's voice seemed to blot out the words. The voice had a rich timbre that drew Gokudera in. There was a great deal of passion and pride in it as Spanner enthusiastically explained his work. The boyish smile upon his face made him look like a child whose just been told he could have all the strawberry peropero his heart desired.

Spanner suddenly stopped talking. He pinned Gokudera with a critical look. "You haven't heard a single word I said, have you?" he accused with a petulant glare.

"Nope," Gokudera replied honestly.

"What exactly are you here for?"

Gokudera frowned as he searched for an answer. Certainly, he needed to know how the project was progressing, but Spanner had always emailed weekly reports. Personal visits were often unnecessary. There was another reason for his visits, of course, but he was reluctant to simply blurt it out.

"Sorry to have bothered you," he eventually said, turning to leave.

"Hayato, wait."

Gokudera felt a shiver. Few people called him by his given name. Being an American, Spanner probably didn't fully understand the subtleties in the Japanese culture of calling him by his given name. Gokudera would have taken offence if someone else had such presumption but he didn't seem to mind that it was Spanner.

"What?" Gokudera snapped, eliciting another chuckle from Spanner.

Spanner sidled up to Gokudera, standing a little closer than protocol normally allowed. He peered closely at Gokudera's haughty expression, almost as if he was looking to banish it.

Spanner smiled and then said, "Just because I am a genius mechanic doesn't mean I am oblivious to the human condition."

"What?" Gokudera said again, this time out of bewilderment.

Spanner made no verbal reply, instead he took the peropero out of his mouth and closed the gap between him and Gokudera.

The protest that formed in Gokudera's mind was quickly silenced by the delicious strawberry kiss. He reached up to grasp Spanner's collar, pulling the latter closer. With his heart hammering in his chest, he deepened the kiss.

Gokudera's senses were afire - the sweet taste of strawberry on his tongue, the subtle scents of sweat mingle with grease, the tingling sensation on his skin where Spanner held him...

 **"Vooi!"**

Gokudera jumped back upon hearing the exclamation, looking somewhat guiltily at Spanner.

"How long does it take to get a report, idiot?" Squalo shouted even as he approached. His gaze fell upon Gokudera, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a car, and then on Spanner, who, contrarily, seemed unperturbed by Squalo's interruption. In fact, Spanner was quite happily enjoying his peropero with a faintly bemused smile on his face.

"Let's go!" Squalo said shortly, took Gokudera's hand and quite literally hauled him out of the engineering bay.

When the door slid shut behind them, Squalo pinned Gokudera against the wall. With a guttural growl, Squalo plundered Gokudera's mouth savagely. Then he pulled away suddenly and licked his lips. "So," he said with a predatory grin, "You like strawberry peropero, hm?"

Gokudera flushed, both angry and guilty at being caught. When Squalo leaned in closer, he was almost convinced that he just had his last kiss. Gokudera wondered if Squalo was hiding a blade or two somewhere up his sleeves.

With a sultry voice barely above a whisper, Squalo said, "It's okay, I liked strawberry peropero, too. Just don't forget to share next time, or I'll really get angry." Squalo straightened and smoldered at Gokudera.

It only took a brief moment for Gokudera to compose himself. The smirk that he returned could match Squalo's ferocity. "Behave, and I just might."

Squalo let out a bark of laughter. "I'm hungry!" he bellowed in his normal tone of voice, "I fancy a sandwich!" with that he began walking down the hallway, dragging Gokudera behind him.

~FIN~


End file.
